The Frycook What Came from All That Space
Plot While in school, a mysterious figure kidnaps Zim and takes him into space. It is revealed that this person is an Irken who was previously Zim's jailmaster before he escaped in the first episode. Zim is put to work in a fast food restaurant on a snacking planet called Foodcortia. Zim manages to escape before a massive amount of snacking causes the gravity to prevent anyone leaving the planet for 20 years. Watch This Episode Here http://www.megavideo.com/?d=9NDGUT8W Trivia Sizz-Lorr has the invader logo on his shoulders, even though he's a food slave.http://badbadrubberpiggy.com/images/caps/iz46/large/iz46-00183.jpg Most of the members of The Resisty from the episode entitled Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars can be seen in the restaurant in Foodcourtia. This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier. When Zim is trying to get a cab, Tallest Red can be seen. However, he has no dialogue nor does he notice Zim escaping. After Zim comes back to Earth, Licka sees Zim out of disguise and seems to sympathize with him; in the same scene, Licka sprays Zim with water from her garden hose and he doesn't steam up. Some aliens from the episode 'Hobo 13' can be seen in this episode. This marks the first and only time in the series in which Dib came into contact with the Tallest. As shown in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, the part where Dib met the Tallest during the invasion of the future was not true, as most of the parts in that episode never happen. When Zim escaped with the taxi, if you look in the right corner, they forgot to draw a part of the spaceship, and you can see stars This is the last time a Control Brain makes an apperance. The only other time was in Tak: The Hideous New Girl Zim actually apologizes in this episode, when he's trying to get a taxi and he accidentally makes one crash and explode. In previous episodes, Zim uses the giant picture of a green monkey as a two way video communication screen, but when Dib talks to the Tallest, you can see the picture in the background. This error is corrected when Zim gets back from Foodcourtia. When Sizz-Lorr falls on to a huge crowd,a split second before that,you can see a ship that looks like the flying skool bus from a Room With A Moose. It is technically impossible for the Foodening to begin at that time, since Zim wasn't even gone long enough for the first one to end. Quotes Dib- "Let's try this again, ok, so, ZIM IS AN ALIEN! WHY DO I HAVE TO PROVE IT THIS MUCH! I MEAN COME ON JUST LOOK AT HIM!" Zim- "I sure like TV! And wearing pants! Sizz-Lorr -''Drops Zim- ''"Sorry about that. Now! Back into Outer-space!" Zim- "Impending Doom 2? I'll be late! I have to get out of here! Nachos!" Sizz-Lorr- "How can you remember something I said if you weren't there?" Zim -''shrugs shoulders-'' Dib- "I've noticed Zim's been gone for three days, do you know where he is?" GIR- "Oooohhhh yeeeaaaahhhh. I'supposed to call The Tallest for him. He in trouble Whoo!" Dib- "Call his leaders? Can I watch!?!" GIR- "Okey dokey! Zim-A ROBOTIC DEATH MONKEY!?!? Zim-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOwait,do i get the robotic death monkey? Sizz-lor -no. Zim-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sizz-lor -oka- Zim-NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Concept Art Image:Aliens_Eric.jpg| Eric the Blob Image:Aliens_Fry01.jpg| Aliens Image:Aliens_Fry02.jpg| Aliens Image:Aliens_Fry03.jpg| Aliens Image:Aliens_Fry04.jpg| Aliens Image:Aliens_Fry05.jpg| Alien Image:Aliens_Fry06.jpg| Aliens Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography